


First Date

by darylvdixon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, being nervous to ask reader out on a date, just fangs being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Fangs was nervous to ask his best friend out on a date but thankfully she says yes. The date goes great but of course Sweet Pea has to ruin it at the end, but no one can stay mad at him.





	First Date

It wasn’t usual for Fangs to get nervous, especially over a girl, but today he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he thought over his plan of asking his best friend (Y/N) out on a date. He’d initially wanted to get it out of the way first thing in the morning, but considering the fact that you could say no he decided to wait until the end of the day so he wouldn’t have to feel awkward around you - not for as long anyway.

Fangs waited by the back door he knew you’d leave the school out of, leaning up against the wall and absentmindedly playing with the zipper of his jacket while he waited.

You stood talking with Cheryl and Toni after the last bell rung, Cheryl was once again trying to persuade you to join the Vixens, made even worse by Toni now joining in.

“I said we’ll see!” you rolled your eyes for what felt like the tenth time, “Now I really have to go, see you tomorrow.” You turn around quickly before either of them can say another word.

You really weren’t interested in becoming a Vixen, you weren’t too fond of dancing and didn’t really want everyone’s attention on you, but you had to admit that hanging around with Toni, Cheryl and the other girls more would be fun, and could make it worth while. Though you didn’t think you’d try out, you kept the idea in mind as you made your way out of the school and down the steps.

“(Y/N)!” a voice from behind made you jump, you swung around, smiling when you noticed your friend, Fangs, walking over to you.

“Hey, Fangs.” You smiled, “What’s up?” You asked as you continued on walking, him now falling into step beside you.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you?” He asks, you noticed him chewing his lower lip but didn’t think too much of it.

“You are talking to me, Fangs.” You teased with a grin.

“Alright,” Fangs laughs quietly, “Then I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

“You just did, twice actually.” You bumped his arm with your elbow, catching him off guard as he stepped to the side slightly, “Spit it out, Fogarty.”

“Fine. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.” Fangs finally spits out hurriedly.

It took a moment to comprehend what he’d said but when you did you stopped in your tracks and looked over at him, “Seriously?” You asked.

Fangs bit at his lower lip again and nodded, “It’s cool if you don’t want to.” He quickly adds.

You grin and commence walking, “Of course I will.” You laugh, as if you’d say no. Fangs is one of the hottest people you know not to mention the sweetest, anyone would be lucky to go on a date with him and you couldn’t really believe that he had asked you.

“Really?” Fangs’ grin was wide, the smile that you had always loved seeing, “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

You nod your head, “It’s a date.” You smile before heading off home in the opposite direction to Fangs.

You couldn’t even wait to get home to share the news, you pulled your phone from your pocket as you walked and dialled Toni’s number.

“Hey.” Toni answers, you could hear Cheryl chatting away in the background.

“Fangs asked me out on a date.” You blurt out, the smile creeping onto your face again just at the thought of it.

“About time.” Toni laughed, “Do you know how long he’s wanted to ask you? Me and Pea have been on at him for ages about it. Where’s he taking you?”

You shrug even though she can’t see you, “Dunno, he said he’ll pick me up at seven. Probably going to Pop’s, it’s about the only place round here. I don’t think the Wyrm is a good place for a first date.” You laugh.

“Do you know what you’re wearing? Cheryl wants to see a pic when you decide.” Toni replies.

“I don’t know,” You answer, you hadn’t even started thinking about outfits, “I’ll text you later.” You tell her as you walk up the steps to your front door, hanging up and heading inside.

You call to your mum, telling her you wont be home for dinner, and then rush upstairs to get showered and start getting ready knowing it would probably take you a while to choose an outfit, you wanted to impress him of course.

As expected it did take you a long while, but you finally settled on your black high waisted jeans, black bra let top and black and grey plaid shirt over the top. You’d settled on something that looked nice but still looked like you, nothing over the top. You finished the outfit off with a pair of boots just as you heard Fangs pull up outside.

You hurried downstairs, calling bye to your mum as you left, meeting Fangs half way down your front path.

“Hey.” Fangs smiles, his eyes trailing over your body as he checks out your outfit, “You look great, is this new?” He asks, motioning to your shirt as you walked towards his bike.

You nodded, “I brought it with Toni last week, thought this would be the perfect opportunity to wear it.” You smile, climbing on the bike behind Fangs and putting on your helmet.

You had been right in guessing that you would be going to Pop’s, you were pleased about this as the food was amazing and who didn’t love a good milkshake? You found a booth towards the far end of the restaurant where you hoped to not get bothered. You didn’t need to look at the menu as you ended up ordering the same thing every time, as did Fangs.

“I’m really pleased you said yes (Y/N).” Fangs smiles after you’ve placed your orders.

You can’t help but roll your eyes at him, “Did you really think I’d say no?” You laughed, “I will admit I was surprised you asked me though.”

“Really? I thought it was pretty obvious I was into you. I could never stop staring at you whenever you’re around. Pea said I was being obvious.” Fangs shrugs.

“Obvious to everyone except me then,” You smile, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive Fangs. Plus you’re the best guy I know, there’s no one else I would want to be on a date with more.”

Fangs grins at this and you can almost make out a faint blush creeping up his face, you were about to comment but your food arrived and cut you off. You were too hungry to concentrate on teasing Fang’s right now.

You ate and drank milkshakes and talked all night. By the time you checked your watch it was nearing midnight, it only felt like you’d been here for an hour you were having so much fun.

“Fangs we should probably get going, it’s getting late.” You tell him standing up and pulling on your jacket, “I’ve had an amazing time.”

Fangs stands up and leads the way out of Pop’s, “Me too (Y/N), I think we should do it again sometime.” He states, stopping beside his bike and turning to face you.

You stop in front of him, a little closer than necessary, “I’d like that.” You smile.

Fangs chews his lower lip lightly and you notice his eyes flick down to your lips before he starts to lean in. You move onto your tip toes, closing your eyes readying yourself for his lips to be on yours.

“What’s up lovers!” a voice shouts causing you to jump away from Fangs and swing round.

“Sweet Pea!” Toni scolds and pushes his arm, but the size difference meant Sweet Pea didn’t move anywhere and instead just laughed.

“Thanks, asshole.” Fangs rolls his eyes but can’t help laughing at his best friend.

“How was your date?!” Toni grins, hurrying over and linking arms with you, “Me and Pea were just hungry I swear we weren’t creeping! I didn’t think you’d still be here!”

“It was amazing.” You smiled at her as you moved away from the guys, “I think we’re gonna plan a second date. Maybe this time we will actually get to kiss.” You laugh.

Even though Sweet Pea had ruined your moment with Fangs you were still happy he and Toni were here and pleased that they encouraged your’s and Fangs growing relationship. You couldn’t ask for better friends and hopefully future boyfriend.


End file.
